Imprint With Me
by Lea Dreams
Summary: Set after Untamed. One shot with a Zoey/Eric pairing. Just my version of them making up! Beware of Smut!
1. Chapter 1

This is a One Shot. My first ever fanfic. Read, review, whatever...hehe. Oh and it gets kinda graphic...so ya know don't look if you don't wanna read that.

**IMPRINT WITH ME**

Silently chewing my lip, I paced through a tunnel far from the others. It was pitch black, but I didn't need light to see. Although I was only a fledgling, albeit a special one with the already filled in and expanded tattoo to prove it, I could see as if the lights were on. Lights or no lights, my problems seemed to only be multiplying faster than I could handle them.

"Think, Zoey, Think." The mantra seemed to be the story of my life lately. Here I was Marked, and that didn't even equate to the biggest of my problems. Sure, I was dealing with normal teenage problems, namely boys with a capital b. A brief frown flickered across my face at the thought of Loren. He wasn't a boy; man was definitely more appropriate.

Thoughts of Loren only brought more pain. Not because he was dead, although that did cause grief and a feeling deep inside of missing that had yet to fade. He had betrayed me, but we had imprinted. You can't just get over that, I justified to myself.

"Relax. We will figure it all out."

The sound of a voice caused me to jump. My heart pounded. Turning, I saw him. Eric. Sweet, sexy-as-hell, truly good guy Eric. The guy whose heart I had shattered for sweet nothings from someone who really never loved me was offering me comfort. Figures, my inner voice smarted off.

"I know. Nyx is on our side. We will prevail. I just wish I knew what to do in the meantime. Ya know, before she comes and swoops down to save us all," I said full of attitude. The tension between us had become unbearable and while he had been nice to me, I was just waiting for the jerk to resurface.

Ever since the _Othello_ incident and the discussion in the hall, I had been wary of him. It had seemed liked we had worked on things, but I knew we were far from perfect. Even if he had offered to play the role of consort for the ritual, I wasn't too sure he had truly forgiven me.

His eyes darkened at my attitude, and then he sighed. "Zoey, I don't want to fight right now. Let's just figure this out okay. You are the most powerful fledging there has ever been. Nyx has blessed you more than you even know. "

I stared at him for a moment, not sure if I really wanted to give in. It wasn't him. It's just I was so amped up and stressed. A fight might feel good. Closing my eyes, I counted to ten, focusing on the air. Immediately a breeze ruffled my hair and caressed my cheek. Instantly I felt better.

"You're right, of course. I am sorry. I know I have said that a lot lately, but it's just I don't even know where to begin. I have been blessed, but I am still just Zoey. Ya know?" I felt like I was drowning when I thought of all the responsibility placed on my shoulders. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Oh hell, Zoey. Don't cry. You are way too strong for tears," he said coming closer.

"I am trying to be strong, but I just don't know what to do."

"How about first taking a deep breath and trying to get some sleep?" He spoke very softly, the way he did when he really cared. He was by far too good for me, but I couldn't help but wish he cared enough to love me. I didn't deserve his love but I craved it the way I had craved Heath's blood.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me?" I whispered the request, unsure if I could take rejection or if I could take him holding me tonight only to leave me later.

"Zoey…I haven't forgiven you yet. You really hurt me. I saw…I saw…Well, you know what I saw. Do you know what it did to me? I saw the love of my life, the girl I imagined being by my side always, fucking someone else. "

I looked up at him, feeling horrible because what he said was true. "Eric…"

"No, don't. Let me say this. I really need you to hear this." He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked tormented, like he might cry next. "Zoey, I loved you. I tried to be patient. I knew you were dealing with so much. The whole Heath situation wasn't easy. I was still there for all of that. Stevie Rae…I was there. I didn't mind being there either. I wanted to hold you and protect you and comfort you. I know when I Changed it scared you. I know it put you over the top. But in none of that did you think of me? When he spoke to you, when he kissed you, when he touched you, did you not think of me?"

I shook with the effort to not run from the room. He had a right to say all that and more. I felt lower than I did when I found out about Loren and Neferet.

"Eric…I can't tell you how sorry I am. I was wrong. I was vulnerable, and yes Loren took advantage of me. He used me, but that doesn't excuse what I did. I just wanted to feel better and forget the world and all the problems facing me. It wasn't about him or anyone. It was about me. Then we Imprinted, and it just happened."

I sighed starting to get angry. I had to again justify myself. I knew there was no way to explain it in a way he would understand. So what's the point, I thought.

"Never mind, Eric. You will never understand." I turned away from him starting to walk away further down into the tunnel for some alone time to think, pray, and if I was honest with myself, to cry.

"Zoey, wait…I'm sorry. I know I am not being nice, but I still hurt. I can't think of how to make it stop. I see you, and I ache. I ache for you, and I ache because of you. I want you, but I can't bring myself to be with you. The thought of you makes me weak as does the thought of not having you. " He closed his eyes as if he was in pain at that moment because the sight of me. Then he opened them as if not seeing me was just as hurtful. He crossed the room and spun me around to face him. "Don't you see, Zoey? I don't want to be like this. I just don't want to hurt, and I do."

Looking deeply into his eyes, I saw exactly what he meant. He still loved me, but it hurt him to do so. My heart lifted and at the same time plummeted. I smiled slightly, only for my lips to slowly start to turn into a frown.

My lips never made it there as his quickly descended down to press fully against them. The shock caused me to gasp. Instantly the kiss turned hot and savage. The need inside I suddenly felt caused me to melt into him.

His tongue skimmed the inside of my lower lip, causing me to shiver, before plunging in to get a taste of me. I fought for control but in the end clung to him as if he was my anchor to the world. I sucked seductively on his tongue by instinct only. (My brief foray with Loren was indeed that…Brief.)

A groan echoed in the tunnel, his or mine I was not sure. My hands wound their way around his neck and into his hair, keeping us locked together. His had found their way up to cup my breasts. Our tongues met and tasted each other in a playful dance.

Eric somehow managed to maneuver us to a wall where my back pressed against the cold bricks. I didn't feel it as heat raced through my veins. Heath and Loren had never made me feel this way. Obviously their attraction had had something to do with Bloodlust. This was just pure lust, hotter than either of the other two.

"Zoey…I need you…I want you….Now" Eric moaned against my lips. His hips grinded into mine, showing me how much he needed and wanted me. "Please…"

I had sworn off sex and boys after Loren, but this felt right. It felt more right than anything in my life ever had. I nodded and again pressed my lips to his, drinking in his goodness. He pressed me harder against the wall lifting me up.

I was still in my dress from the ritual, and it slid up my hips as I wrapped my legs around him. He hands moved from my breasts to slide up my thighs pushing the dress up higher and higher. Finally he broke off the kiss, and I held my arms up so he could slide the dress up and off over my head.

His eyes darkened, this time in desire not anger, as he stared down at me in my black lacy thong and bra. I watched his face as he took a deep breath. His nails, sharpened and longer due to being a Vampyre, slowly slid across my skin from my throat down to the cleft between my breasts. The sensation caused goosebumps to form on my body. Again his eyes darkened.

Taking control myself, I ripped open his shirt, buttons flying. I scratched him, only to have him shiver from my show of desire. Quickly my bra and panties joined my dress on the floor as he ripped them off with the same urgency I had removed his shirt.

Kissing him again, I reached between him for his pants button and zipper. He let me take the lead. He moaned deeply when my hand freed the button and slid the zipper down. My feet slid back to the floor so I was standing in front of him, both of us panting.

"Eric…help me." I said softly trying to help him out of his clothes too. Quicker than I thought possible he was naked and pressing against me again. A soft chuckle erupted for me. At least I wasn't alone in this crazy urgency to have him apart of me.

"Zoey, you are so beautiful…so beautiful," he murmured before he picked me up and carried me to a couch that was a little ways down the tunnel. He laid me down then proceeded to worship my body with his eyes.

I felt slightly awkward until I saw the look in his eyes. It was for me, no one else. I had inspired this feeling in him. Raising my hand, I stroked his chin, then brought his face to mine and softly kissed him. Both of our lips trembled with the meaning and intensity of the feelings of that kiss.

Suddenly he was above me and all around me. Instead of feeling overwhelmed, I felt a deep profound sense of rightness. As we became one, I focused on his face and found he was staring back just as intensely. The thought that this wasn't how it felt last time briefly flitted through my head. It had been rushed and more about the feeling, instead of the meaning. With Eric, it felt magical but more so it meant so much more.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply, his tongue moving in time with his body. Both moved within my heart, soul and body. Soon I was clinging tight my body begging for something so magical only he could give it to me. Our lovemaking turned frenzied. His thrusts grew wilder and wilder with our need. Again I scratched his chest and clung to him drawing my nails down his back.

Limbs intertwined, we rode our passion wild and hard until we reached the peak. I screamed his name as he continued to plunge into me a few more times drawing his own climax. He relaxed against my chest. His breathing as well as my own came in pants, the only sound in the tunnel.

"Wow…" His voice came out in a croak.

I was afraid to speak. I was still riding on waves of contentment from our lovemaking, but more than a little afraid he would leave me still. I held my breath and closed my eyes, trying to brace myself for the worst.

"Zoey?" He turned his face to look at me. "Zoey? Oh, I get it. He was better…"

He started to pull away. I grabbed for him and held him tight. I had never thought that he would need to know that was the single greatest experience of my life. (Next to the whole Nyx blessing stuff…but ya know.)

"Eric, no. It's not like that. It was different with him. We were Imprinted. Me and you aren't."

"Still was better with him, though right?"

"No. No it wasn't. I am not going to lie to you and say it wasn't good, but this was real. It wasn't."

"Imprint with me Zoey." He looked deeply into my eyes. He jaw was set as if he was firm in his decision. I didn't really know what to say or do. Imprinting was serious business. (I would know…with having imprinted with not one but two people.)

"Eric, you don't want that. You haven't even forgiven me for Loren."

"Do _not_ say his name while I am still inside you…" His voice had gotten deeper with the anger he felt my previous lover. He softened his tone as he looked at the look of wariness in my eyes. "I love you Zoey. Forgiven or not, that is not going to change. I want you to belong to me. I want it to be permanent. I want a tangible connection with you."

Eric reached up and with his thumb nail sliced a small line across his naked chest right over his heart. "You have my heart, Zoey. Whether you want it or not, it's yours."

The smell of his blood hit me like a ton of bricks. It was wrong; we shouldn't Imprint. However, even as the negative thoughts flitted through my mind, I knew I would be his with or without the imprint. Sure I had been attracted to others, but when it came down to it, I had chosen Eric before the whole Loren and Heath mess.

"I am yours." I repeated his actions on my own chest, then stared into his eyes and smiled.

He dipped his head and put his lips to the wound, lapping at it softly. The pleasure of it had me moaning all over again. My toes curled against the couch as he softly enjoyed my blood. Finally he sat back. I immediately reach up and kissed him hard. My desire had flared again. His had too, but he was still waiting for me to drink from him.

Looking up into his eyes again, I flicked my tongue out toward the delicious smell of his blood. The second my tongue touched his blood, it was as if fireworks exploded through my body. I greedily lapped up the blood. I felt the Imprint take, but I was already imprinted in my own way with him.

Again we made love and fell asleep in each other's arms. Before I drifted off to sleep without another thought to the other problems going on in my life, I knew that me and Eric were okay and that was enough for now.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is at the request of one my reviewers. They wanted it to become a Two Shot. So here I am writing this again. It's so much fun. Anyways I have now learned in the world of fanfics that what I write are lemons. So have a nice glass of lemonade on me…hehehe. As always be wary for hot flashes and tingles. I might make this into a story. Not sure. Let me know what you think. Oh and I feel that the chars are very OOC so please don't tell me that.

Imprint with Me Part Deux

I woke up in a strangely euphoric mood. My mind was muddled, and I had a strange warmth wrap around me. Struggling to open my eyes, I gasped as I saw that I was naked and that warmth happened to be a very naked Eric, who had his arms slung around my waist.

Suddenly, memories, both painful and beautiful, hit me like a ton of bricks causing a groan to slip from my lips. The echo radiated through the tunnel we were currently in. It caused Eric to stir.

"Zoey…" My name escaped his lips as he pulled me closer, still slumbering. It had to be the sweetest thing I had ever heard.

However, I had other things I need to worry about. Now that me and him had made up, I really had to work on the Raven Mockers, evil Neferet, and then even more evil and scarier Kalona. It seemed a lot to take on, but Nyx had obvious faith in me. The least I could do is not doubt myself now.

_Yeah right_, the words echoed in my head. I constantly felt as if I was the blind leading the blind, but I had to do this. I was probably the one who could. _Dang._

Finally, I sighed and slowly rolled away carefully detaching his arm from my waist. A smile crossed my face as I watched him for a second. He had snuggled back into the back of the couch, turning his lovely naked chest from me.

"Ah, later, Zoey." I said with a sigh.

I slithered back into my black dress from last night, or day, or whatever it was. Looking over my shoulder again to the sleeping Eric, I noticed my tattoo had grown again. Now not only was it down my shoulder and back, wrapping around my waist, it had grown to fully cover my back and my left butt cheek.

_Nyx must approve of me and Eric_, I thought to myself. Another smile graced my lips before I turned away. Picking up Eric's clothes I folded them and placed them beside him on the couch. I placed a quick kiss on his forehead, then turned and walked down the tunnel to find the others.

It didn't take me long to find a naked Aphrodite curled around an also naked Darius. **(A/N I will probably write about this because I really like this pairing!!!!)** Getting more than an eyeful, I quickly turned down another tunnel. Soon I came upon the rest of the group.

"Well, well. Twin, look who just showed up," Shaunee said.

"Uh huh, but where is Eric?" Erin snickered. Her and Shaunee exchanged looks that had me blushing profusely. I didn't know whether to wish for death or own it with more pride than an entire gay parade. **(A/N: Please no haters on that saying, my very gay friend, Anthony says it all the time. Credit goes to him for that saying.)**

I chose to ignore them instead. With a brief eye roll, I sighed. "Everyone okay?"

"Yep, all a counted for too, except for you, Eric, Aphrodite, and Darius." Shaunee answered automatically.

"You are here now, and we know where the others are," Erin said wryly. She seemed to be trying to hint at something.

"Uh-huh. Why that fine piece of manmeat would want that skank I will never know?" Shaunee said in response.

"For real, Twin, for real," came the ever ready comment from Erin.

"Enough. We really need to figure out what we are going to do," I said interrupting their tirade. I was tired suddenly. It again seemed like a huge burden pressing down on me. _Am I able to do this? Can I really do this?_

"So…what's the plan?" A voice came from behind me. I jumped and felt goose bumps rise up on my skin.

"Eric."

I turned and looked at him. I was a little worried he would regret last night and me; so I was cautious with my smile. I saw instantly I was right to be reserved. He didn't look happy. He actually looked kind of grumpy.

It seemed he felt my pain at his obvious rejection. His eyes cut to me, and he immediately stepped to me. Finding their way around my waist, I felt his hands tug me close.

"What's wrong Zoey?" His voice was fierce in concern.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't say anything, especially not in front of the Twins. Motioning with my head, I indicated the Twins and hoped he understood.

"Hey guys. Me and Z are going to go look for food. Everyone needs to eat. We need to be strong so we can fight this guy."

His voice sounded powerful and in control. It was exactly what I needed to jump start my brain.

"He is right. We need food, clothing, and other supplies. We might be down here for a while. I don't want to be, but better safe than sorry." I turned to the Twins. "You two, I need you to round everyone up. We need to figure out what we have down here that can be used. In the mean time, me and Eric will go up top and see what we can find, as well as see how things are. If we are not back in an hour, you and the other elements come, but be careful."

I pulled myself from Eric's hands, but grabbed one as the fell to my side. "Come on."

We darted down one tunnel; my hand still firmly in his hand. About halfway down that tunnel, where we could be sure no one could hear us, Eric tugged on my hand, pulling me to a stop. He spun me quickly to him and grabbed my shoulders.

"Z, now you can tell me what's wrong." His voice came out sharp. It made me realize he still felt the pain I was desperately trying to hide.

"Nothing," was my terse reply. I wasn't going to tell him. He would just explain to me again what I already knew. I was horrible, I had broken his heart, and no matter what I tried to do I could never change that.

"Z, don't lie to me."

"I am not lying. I am fine."

"You can't lie to me, you know? I know you, and you are a part of me now."

"What do you mean?"

"The imprint, Zoey," he explained as if I was slow.

"Oh…." I remembered that with a gasp. We had imprinted last night. I had thought it was all a dream, well, not all of it, but at least that. Or maybe I had known, I just didn't want to face it. What would happen if we had imprinted and he still hated me? What a horrible imprint that would have been or maybe be.

"Tell me." His soft words shook me out of my dream. He looked so deeply into my eyes. I felt like he could see right through me.

"I don't want to." I whispered.

"Please…"

"I am scared…"

"Of me?" The question hung in the air. I was scared to say, and he seemed scared of my answer.

My answer seemed to come out before I really knew what I was saying. "More so of you not wanting me than you yourself."

His eyes darkened. I didn't feel anger. Now that I thought about it, I really didn't feel bad feelings from him. I felt more that he was happy.

A laugh caught my attention. I looked at him getting angry as I realized he was laughing at me._ What the hell?_

"What is so funny?" My voice had grown clipped. This was ticking me off.

"You." That was all he could manage between his doubled over laughter.

"And precisely why am I funny?" It had taken on a cold tone now.

He sighed and straightened. "Z, calm down. I mean come on. Listen to what you are saying. You think I don't want you. If I didn't want you, do you think I would have slept with you? Do you think I would want to spend my everyday knowing where you are, how you feel, totally and completely connected to you? Do you really think that? Cause if so, you are one stupid fledgling."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. Still for a good minute or so I just stared at him. Then I realized what he said. "So you _do_ want me?"

He growled softly. For some reason, it made my knees go weak. It was very sexy, and so was he. I wanted to grab him and kiss him, but still I need him to answer the question.

"Do I need to show you?" He posed the question, but it seemed as if he was already determined to show me. That glint was back in his eyes, the one that sent shivers down my spine.

He seemed to know that as well because he smiled wickedly and started backing me against the wall. I bit down on my bottom lip, nervous all over again, but anxious for what was going to happen. Briefly the thought that I had been sworn off sex less than 24 hours ago, but was now eager for it for the third time, crossed my mind.

I felt the cold dampness of the wall through the thin fabric of my dress. The roughness and unevenness scraped against my back. It only heightened the warmth and firmness of Eric as he pressed into me. His head swooped down, and his lips claimed mine roughly.

The kiss was rough, and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I sucked on it softly, driving a groan from him. My hands that had been by my sides lifted to grab his face and hold it to mine; his moved from my shoulders to roughly pull me by my waist closer to him, until our bodies melted into each other.

I could tell this was going to be rough and hot, and my excitement doubled. Our lips never broke apart as he slowly began to caress my hip through the dress. I itched for his hands on my skin and to be able to touch his.

I tore my mouth from his and reached for his shirt. He seemed to understand my feelings exactly for he helped me peel his shirt off. I immediately kissed him again, but quickly this time before kissing down his jaw to his chest. I wanted to kiss him all over. I wanted, no needed to taste all of him.

I quickly reversed our positions, putting his back to the wall. He smirked a little at this maneuver, and I smiled right back. I raked my nails down his chest. He seemed to shiver, and I could see and feel how much he wanted me.

Suddenly none of it could happen soon enough. It was like his excitement intensified my own. I kissed my way down his chest, nipping and biting him here and there. His moans and growls made me rougher. I sank down to my knees and yanked at the button on his jeans. He seemed to gasp as he gathered what I was about to do.

His eagerness and anticipation was like a physical spark between us. I shivered with the intensity of the emotions. Not hesitating although I had never done anything like this before, I peeled away his jeans and his cute boxers. He was left standing naked and amazing before me.

I had seen him naked before, but this was so much better. He stood there gazing down at me. He jumped slightly, his erection growing, as I breathed softly on his stomach. I placed a kiss on his hip from my position on my knees.

He seemed to lengthen again, and I took him in my mouth. He was silky and sweet, not at all what I was expecting, but better. Slowly I lapped at him with my tongue and suckled him. I began to move back and forth, a motion that elicited a groan and a grabbing of my hair from Eric. It made me feel powerful and more confident.

I slowly wrapped on hand around his length, letting instincts guide me. I moved in a slow rhythm; hand in time with my mouth. I sucked on him, wrapping my tongue around him, letting him fill my mouth completely. I wasn't able to take all of him in, but I sure wanted to try. His pleasure had become mine.

I continued to suck on him, my hand stroking him as well. I was getting turned on by this so bad. I abruptly stopped. I could tell he didn't want me to, but I needed him now. I stood up and grabbed him roughly to me, kissing him deeply.

He seemed to understand my needs as he roughly grabbed the hem of my dress hiking it up. His hand instantly made its way beneath my thong and found my wet center. It was my turn to groan as he finger dipped deep. I tilted my hips into his hand as he slid another finger inside my throbbing core.

I seemed to melt into him and broke the kiss to let my head roll back in a whimper. It felt so good. Only Eric made me feel this way. I gasped as he began to vigorously pump his fingers in and out of me. I grabbed my dress and threw it on the floor. He laughed slightly his lips finding my neck and sucking lightly.

"Eric…." My whimper came involuntarily. I couldn't help it. I wanted him inside me so bad. I need him, needed this.

"Yes, baby…" His words reached my ears, and he stepped back, taking his hands from me. I groaned again at his absence even though I knew it would only be a second before he was back giving me exactly what I wanted.

He ripped through my panties, shredding them with his razor-like nails. My bra he unsnapped in record time in his haste to have me naked and beneath him. He looked at the floor and then at me leaning weakly against the wall.

"Z, Baby, do you want to lie down or how about we do this in a new way?" His voice was sensuous, making me even wetter. He seemed to notice my state and made the decision himself.

"Baby, come here." He said this very softly.

I smiled at him and walked to him. He motioned for me lay down. I laughed softly.

"On the floor of the tunnel? No way!" I wanted this, but not that bad. Well if I was being honest, I really did want it that bad, but come on.

He laid down his shirt and then his pants for me to lie on. I raised an eyebrow but obeyed. I did this in a hurry, I wanted him now. I sat down then began to lie back, but he began to shake his head.

"On your stomach," came his command. "Now!"

The order was sudden but it made me all hot again. He could order me to do whatever he wanted, as long as he made love to me, I would gladly comply. I rolled over, giving him a smoldering look so he knew that his firm control was a definite turn on.

"Get on your knees for me," he barked. His hand grasped my hair and pulled it slightly. Normally not something I liked, it had me grunting in need.

I knew where this was going, and it did make me nervous. The only times I had sex had been the old fashioned missionary way. However, I trusted him, so I got up on my knees. My butt must have been a tempting sight because I felt him caress it lovingly before smacking it lightly but with a little sting.

"Ooo," was all I could manage.

He slowly settled behind me but I let my head drop, my chest on the ground, but hips still up in the air. He grasped my hips and pulled me firmly back against him. One of his hands slid up my back and grabbed my hair. The other grabbed my right hand and made me caress my hip.

I watched as he slid my hand across my stomach. I bit my lip as he started to slide my hand lower. I gasped as he placed my hand against my opening. I on my own dipped two inside slightly. His gasp echoed mine, as his hand rest on mine as I pleasured myself. I couldn't help it, his presence made me want to do crazy things.

He grabbed my hand from my play, and tsked softly. "No, baby…not yet." He moved my hand to that area right above before flitting across it himself with his thumb. It sent shivers across me. "Wait for me…"

I wasn't sure what he meant, but suddenly he was there probing my entrance with his erection. I lifted slightly to fit better. He thrust roughly into me, pulling me back into him. I almost lost it there. He slowly began to move within me.

He felt huge. He started to move faster and rougher. He pulled my hair, causing me to rise up and balance on one hand. My other hand was still where he had placed it. I wasn't sure yet why he placed it there, but what he was doing felt too good for me to worry about.

I moaned, and he continued to thrust roughly and with an abandon that had me shivering and riding small waves of pleasure. The waves seemed to be building bigger and faster than I had ever experienced before.

"Eric..."

I felt myself reaching that peak quickly, as he slowed slightly but lengthened his stokes. He withdrew completely only to plunge in again, making me yelp slightly. The second time he did it, I came hard. My muscles tighten around him as I climaxed.

"Baby, now…"

I barely heard him, so I didn't move; I just let the pleasure roll over me. Then his hand moved my own fingers across the bundle of nerves. I caught on as it heightened the pleasure, making me gasp at the intensity. I almost instantly climaxed again.

"That's it. Come for me. When you do it, it feels so good for me…Come for me, Baby…"

The words coming out of his mouth passed my ears, but I was too busy rubbing my happy button vigorously, making me climax again. Again I tightened up around him. I felt like I exploded into a million pieces.

As I clenched down on him, he climaxed as well with a grunt and we both fell exhausted to the floor. His weight normally would have felt smothering, but I basked in our togetherness. I was completely and utterly content.

"Still wonder if I want you?" His voice sounded amused and tired.

I laughed softly. "I guess not. I think I got the message loud and clear."

He started to laugh too.

I sighed and then remember where we were. I jumped up and grabbed my clothes quickly. I looked around frantically for my panties before remember Eric had shredded them. I was almost horrified at the idea of going commando until Eric spoke up.

"Easy access for later, baby…" His amused words had me smirking too. It was a win-win situation.

"Come on. We got to go. I told the guys we would be back in a hour. We still need to get food and check out what is going on." I urged him to hurry into his clothes although I was sad to see him get dressed.

He noticed my sad face and smiled. "We have later, Z."

"I know…"


	3. AD Night

This is my one shot of Darius and Aphrodite from my two shot, "Imprint W/ Me." It's OOC. It's in random POV. It's smutty….it's me!!! It's kind of short too…but I imagine this couple is kind of combustible not really capable of long sustained bonfires!!! More like a match to vapor!

**IWM:Aphrodite's Rough Night**

Aphrodite smirked. She was appropriately named. She hadn't met a hunk of manmeat who wouldn't fall at her feet yet with the right persuasion. Her latest victim was that fine ass Darius. She meant to make him hers in more ways than one.

Darius watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was up to something. She was pure sex, and bound to get him in trouble. She thought he didn't know her secret, that she wasn't a vamp anymore. He knew alright, but that didn't stop him from wanting her.

Aphrodite approached him with her pretty little lips in a pout. "Darius, will you stay with me for a while? I am kind of scared, what with Kalona and all."

He immediately doubted the sincerity of her pout and the sickening sweetness of her voice. Despite that he couldn't bring himself to leave her in the dark tunnel alone.

"I will stay until you fall asleep." His reply was terse, hoping to force her to see that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"Thanks," came her soft reply.

There was a couch a few yards away. Darius had placed a torch not too far beyond it, casting it in a dim light. Swaying her hips seductively, she made her way there. The light provided a daring silhouette to her shape.

Darius sucked in a breath as he watched her, his eyes darkening with desire. She could tempt saints with that sashay and that ooo-la-la body. He looked the other direction staring down the dark tunnel. His job was to protect. That's what the Sons of Erebus did, those were the gifts granted by Nyx. So he would stay.

"Darius…Can you bring me a blanket?"

He turned to her and saw she was seated on the couch. The light cast a halo around her head. It was ironic enough to make him laugh out loud. Sweeping down by his feet he grabbed one of the blankets that had been laying there.

"Here fledgling." He again spoke roughly, in defense to his own wants and needs as well as with suppressed laughter at the situation.

He walked briskly to her and handed the blanket off. As soon as her hand touched the fabric, he spun and resumed his previous position a few yards away. He leaned against the wall, ever on guard.

"Thanks," was all her reply.

Aphrodite smiled to herself. This was going better than planned. He was so aware of her; it was actually probably pretty painful. _That's okay, _she thought,_ I know how to ease that ache._

Smirking evilly again, she laid down for a second. She planned on this night ending with both of them under this blanket, and he wouldn't be running away from her anymore. She turned on her side thinking about it, watching him from beneath veiled eyelids.

Darius heard her lay down. _Finally,_ he thought. _Maybe she has given up and gone to sleep. HA! Don't hold your breath._ The thoughts had him smiling again.

He turned and looked at her. She was so beautiful. She looked perfect with the light playing with her features making her look so perfect it almost took his breath away. He had known since he met her she was trouble for him. She could make him do things he wanted to do but really shouldn't.

"Darius…can you just come a little closer? I would feel better if I could see you better."

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Yeah, but what about you?"

"I told you, I will stay until you fall asleep, then I will find somewhere and sleep myself."

"Please?"

Sighing, he gave in and walked the few feet to the light and once again leaned against the wall. This was as close as he was getting. She had already gotten enough out of him for tonight.

Aphrodite turned her back and faced the couch, a wicked smile on her lips. It got bigger as she thought about her next move. _Let the games begin!_

Kicking her shoes off, she turned over again. She pretended to be trying to get comfortable. Sighing, she turned over once more. She doubled her arms up and stuck them under her head. She tried covering her eyes.

Darius tried to ignore her, but the sighing and the tossing and turning kept him constantly aware of her. He silently wanted to watch her. She drew him like a moth to a flame, but just like that moth if he got to close he would probably get burned.

With a harrumph, Aphrodite stood. "I need a pillow, and could you do something about the light?"

It should have sounded whiny to him, but instead he found it endearing. She was too cute when cranky or pretending to be anyway.

"Sorry Princess, no pillows, and I thought you wanted to see me." He chuckled a little at his own cleverness.

"Well then you will just have to be my pillow. And I can see you in the dark if you are close enough." Her responses sent shivers down his spine. Her voice had suddenly taken on a seductive tone with that last bit.

"No can do, princess."

"Please…." The way she said it and then cocked her head to the side would have melted him if he were butter. She could have asked for the moon and he would have said, 'Is that all?'

Darius sucked in a breath and walked to the torch and extinguished it. He heard her delighted little giggle and smiled himself. He was in trouble, big time, but part of him didn't even care as he walked back to the couch.

Aphrodite looked at him with a sweet smile in place. "So you going to be my pillow too?"

It had come out in an innocent voice, one that belied the nature of the question and of the situation she had orchestrated. He again found her endearing.

"Maybe…"

"Good! Now sit down. I am tired." She pushed him until he was sitting down. Then she lay down and placed her head in his lap. She laughed as she pretended to "fluff" his very muscular leg into the perfect pillow.

Her hands on his thigh made him catch his breath. He was glad when she laid down still, facing the other way. He took a deep breath, slowly releasing it.

Suddenly she rolled over, her face coming to snuggle into his stomach. She sighed contently and brought her hands up to her tuck under her chin. Her eyes were closed in her pretend sleep.

He wasn't sure what she was doing but she was up to something. He was sure of that. She was not asleep, and she was trying to drive him insane. Sadly it was working.

Aphrodite sighed again, and then opened her eyes. "Darius?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Go to sleep."

Slowly she began to rub his leg beneath her cheek. Her fingers itched to touch him. She wanted to feel all of him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Come closer and find out." Her whisper came out seductively. It made him suck in a breath and close his eyes. Despite lecturing himself, he began to harden beneath her face.

"You're getting closer."

"Stop it, little girl."

"I'm not little. I'll show you."

Aphrodite turned and hurriedly unzipped Darius's pants before he could react. Pushing him back slightly with one hand, her other hand slid inside the jeans he was wearing. Her fingers danced along the elastic waistband of his boxers.

"Aphrodite….what are you doing?"

"Meeting you in the middle….you know? Halfway."

Her hand inched under the waistband moving slowly. It was driving him to madness. He knew he should make her stop, but doubted he had it in himself to do it. He wanted this too bad, and maybe it was time the moth tamed the flame.

A sigh escaped both of them when her hand slid over him. The silkiness of his skin made her burn hot. She wanted to touch all of him, to taste all of him, and to feel all of him. Her fingers continued to briefly skim his skin, drawing out gasps and sighs from Darius.

"Come closer…" The words were breathed into his lap, causing him to grow even harder and longer.

"That's close enough…for now." She took him firmly in her grasped and slowly worked her hand up and down. She rose slightly above him, getting on her knees. His pleasure made her even hotter. She wanted him so bad.

Darius closed his eyes. He should have stopped her, but her hand was pumping tightly and a little faster causing the words to die on his tongue. A moan was all he managed.

Licking her lips, she slid his pants down slightly, freeing him to her view. Before he could protest, something she knew he was dying to do, she leaned down and placed a moist kiss on the tip. Her tongue flicked out to taste. It was heavenly, just as she had anticipated. Taking him fully into her mouth, she began sucking gently, her mouth in rhythm with her hands.

"OH!" The word rushed out of Darius. It felt so good. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her face away from him, causing her to squeak in protest, not of her hair being pulled, but because he was making her stop. He would make it up to her.

He shoved her roughly away and down onto her back. Reaching between them he felt up her thigh. It was like molten silk. She was so soft and seductive. His hand slid further up; it didn't come into contact with clothing. He had expected as much. He hadn't expected for her to be so wet for him though. _Good_, he thought, _I am in the mood for rough._

Pinning her down with his hands and without warning, he forced her knees apart with his own and thrust his way inside her roughly. Her tightness clasped around him, almost causing him to explode right then. Looking down at her, he smiled as she was moaning and straining against him.

Aphrodite gasped at his entry, but felt her heart soar. _Finally,_ she mused, _a man who can make me come apart._ She tilted her hips, rocking into him, waiting desperately for him to begin to move within her. It would only take a few thrusts, of that she was sure. He had her so hot and bothered.

Darius pulled out slightly and slammed back into her. The roughness should have broken her little body or caused her to yelp in pain, but all she did was moan. It drove him wild.

Repeating the action over and over again had Darius on the verge. Aphrodite was there with him. Tingles and waves were crashing over them. She was silent, but bucked wildly against him. One last thrust sent them both cascading over the edge. Darius collapsed onto her chest.

"Princess?" He asked just to make sure she was alive. It had been that good for him, but he wanted to make sure she was okay, being human and all.

"Oh don't think we are done…" The tone of her voice instantly had him hard again. He smirked against her chest.

"This time I get to be on top."


	4. AN 020210

Hey guys!

It has been a while….err more than a while. I love each and every one of you that have read and/or reviewed. I appreciate each email I get when someone loves it or even hates it. As a writer/reader of fanfic, even hate is appreciated. I truly truly do welcome any and all.

I know some of you are clamoring for more to the story. There are those out there who want it to be a story, and even those who want just one more step in the game. Sadly when I read the book Hunted, I instantly rebelled against the series. Nothing went the way I wanted it. They took characters I loved and basically destroyed them in my eyes.

I am not the writer of the House of Night series, so maybe my ideas were wrong, but in order for me to enjoy the series and the characters, I have to enjoy the progression. I, however, sadly don't. Therefore, I cannot honestly continue this story or any other for the House of Night Series.

This development breaks my heart because this was the first fan fiction I have ever written or been possessed to write. I thoroughly enjoyed it while it lasted. I hope that no one is heartbroken over this, but feel most will understand, regardless of the fact that they may not feel the same about the series as I do.

On a last note, I have purchased Tempted. I have not read it yet, but my friend has. She has warned me against it for it may drive me from the series for forever. I plan on giving it a chance and reserve the right to change my mind on the progression. However, until Zoey is no longer a woman of loose morals hopping from guy to guy, and Erik is no longer a possessive to the almost abusive point…I believe my fan card has been turned in.

Much love,

Lea Dreams

PS: I have written other fanfic and will continue to do so. Feel free to read those if you chose.


	5. AD Night 2

A/N: Okay so I am not back for this story really. Really, I'm not. I just happened to get some messages from folks, and I really appreciate them. This is for Veronicat175 and silverbell1. I really just read back over it and decided that I left off A/D's rough night kind of unfinished...so I am in a smutty mood so I wrote this literally tonight in the last hour. Hubby is playing black ops and I am in here being naughty with Darius...LOL. Anyway, here it is...enjoy! Lemon Lemon Lemon BEWARE! Let me know if you like it. Please however do not ask me to write this into a story. I can't! I just can't! I am willing to consider just writing pure smut. So if you want something like that feel free to send me something and I will try to work on it. LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! - Lea

**AD's Rough Night Part 2**

"This time I get to be on top."

The words hung in the air for all of 2.5 seconds. Darius's chuckle quickly followed. No way was this doll going to boss him around. She already had him catering to her, like the Princess he had just called her. She was going to learn in the bedroom, he was the master.

"Is that so?" Rising on one hand, gently lifting himself off of her chest, Darius smirked down at her as he twitched his hips a little. The motion reminded her of the fact that he was still firmly inside her and growing thicker by the second.

A small involuntary whimper passed her lips. Aphrodite wanted it again and wanted it however she could get it. He would think he was winning by dominating her, but she was content to just play the game with him. That in and of itself was the true victory. Hiding her smiling eyes she demurred by moaning softly as she closed her eyes and flexed her own inner muscles around him.

Darius was suspicious but he was determined that this battle of wills would be his victory, but he would let her enjoy the spoils of war as well. _Enjoy them until she can't enjoy no more, _the thought brought another wicked smile to his face.

Leaning down he placed a rough kiss on her lips, his lips demanding entrance for his tongue. Something missing from the last romp was kisses. He was damn sure he was going to taste her, all of her at some point. However, this was more of a statement, a declaration of power. He wanted her to know he was in control.

Aphrodite responded wildly to the kiss, ready and willing to let him explore all of her. Her mouth opened at his command, freely given him entrance. Her tongue longed for his touch, lapping at him before he could even respond. Her hips tilted up in anticipation causing that lovely friction.

Darius broke away roughly. _That was close_, he thought. Shaken by her response, he knew he must act quickly and firmly to stay in control. With a glance at her lovely body, he pulled away and out from her, causing both him and her to shiver at the absence of contact. He sat up and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

She stared at him, confused. Here he had been ready and willing, and from the looks of him he was more **up** to it. Now he was moving away. Sitting up, Aphrodite looked at him questioningly, "Darius?"

"Oh don't worry Princess we aren't done here…"

The words came out just as he grabbed her and pulled her roughly across his chest. Her dress fell back around her knees blocking the view of his bare lap. His pants were still pooled around his knees. However the excited feelings of still being clothed while secretly doing something naughty made Aphrodite twitch.

"Straddle me…"

The order was an easy one for Aphrodite to comply with. It's where she most wanted to be, back in his lap and arms and with him back firmly inside her. With a smile she shimmied her way back over him. As she slowly descended down, her moist swollen flesh barely brushing the silky tip of his erection, he stopped her.

"I said, straddle me, but not to do that…just yet. You haven't earned that reward." Darius smiled again at her.

Whimpering slightly, Aphrodite stayed on her knees, one leg on each side straddling him but holding herself away from what she wanted most. Swaying slightly she rocked back and forth, causing the tip to tease her ever slightly. It was torture but the kind you never want to stop.

"Kiss me…and make it good. If I like it, you get something in return, but if I don't I get to punish you. I am very strict too."

Concentrating on increasing her own pleasure, she was torn. Part of her wanted to kiss him and kiss him good, but the wild side of her wanted to be punished by him. The roughness of the past sex had her still all tingly when she thought of it. The thought of his length pounding her harder and harder had her moaning all over again.

Lost in her thoughts, she eased herself down a little. The tip caught her entrance and slid in. Unable to control herself, she plunged herself down and began rocking furiously. The friction causing them both too moan , and Darius to immediately thrust deeper.

He began to thrust slightly, but it wasn't necessary as Aphrodite rode him hard and fast. Her knees tightened against him and she moan nonstop. Throwing her head back she began to rub herself through her dress. The friction of both him inside her and the cloth on her skin was driving her wild. Suddenly as her climax was peeking, she threw herself forward and kissed him with all she had.

Her lips crushed his, both nibbling and sucking. Her tongue mimicked what his body was doing to hers, in and out and rough as all hell. Darius had never been kissed so passionately. It made him buck against her. His hand gripped her hips tight as he kissed her back, their tongues dueling for dominance.

Aphrodite slammed herself down one more hard time, climaxing as never before. She felt fragmented, exploded, combusted from it all. She never knew sex could be like that. Sated she slowed and pulled back from the kiss. Her eyes drifted close as she snuggled his next.

"Ahem…" Darius cleared his throat. That had been wild, but he had more in store for this one. She thought she could take over and she was sadly mistaken. He was master, and she would bend to his will.

She looked up at him sheepishly. Being Aphrodite though, she quickly rebounded and sent him a saucy smile. "What? You know you liked it…"

"Watch it, Princess. You are already about to be punished. While the kiss was good, you took it upon yourself to seek your reward early. Now you must pay penance. How do you think you should be punished?"

A small laugh escaped Aphrodite. She smirked up at him, before grabbing his face and pecking his lips rather quickly. "Punish me how you will. It was well worth it. Besides, big bad Darius won't punish little ol' me…"

The teasing tone had Darius's eyes sparkling. Grabbing her arms forcefully, he pulled her off him and stood them both up. While Aphrodite looked on with a very bemused look he quickly stepped out of his shoes and pants. Turning to her, he smirked.

"Take it off. Now!"

"My pleasure…" Aphrodite slowly grabbed the hem of her dress and winked at him. Wiggling slightly and swaying seductively she slowly inched the dress up and off. She smiled at him as she heard him gasp. She never wore underwear and stood in front of him clad in nothing but her own beautiful skin.

Darius slowly exhaled. She was beautiful, so sexy, and rosy from being well sexed. She had the fresh loved looked. Resolving to see this through to the end, he cocked his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bend over and grab the back of the couch."

"Ooo…sounds interesting."

"Don't talk or the punishment will get worse…"

Aphrodite sashayed a little teasing him before bending over and grasping the back of the couch. She liked this authoritative side. No one had dominated her before and she was definitely into it. Besides Darius had already fulfilled her wish several times over, if this was his she would gladly comply. Peeking over her shoulder at him, she arched her back and swayed a little.

A firm swat on her ass stung a little causing Aphrodite to jump a little. The caress following soothed it though. Smacking her ass again, Darius watched her reaction. Catching her off guard he swiftly entered her from behind, sliding deep enough to cause his own gasp.

The fit was so tight, tighter than before. Gripping her hips, he grinded his hips in a circular motion. Moans escaped both of them. Darius closed his eyes briefly before gaining control of himself. Still firmly seated inside her, he smiled.

"I said don't talk, and now I say, don't make a noise…if you do, punishment will be worse…"

Aphrodite knew it was impossible to stay quiet. The fact had not escaped her that if this was his way of punishing her, she would be naughty all year long. He could punish her anytime he wanted. Hell, she was would insure that she was bad every second of every day. She intentionally pressed herself back against him, arching her back even more then relaxing causing him to shift deeper then slide back. A soft moan could be heard as she peeked again over her shoulder.

"Do. Not. Move." The words were clipped like he was having trouble containing the need to stroke inside her. The will to move was strong, yet he was determined. A swat on the ass was her punishment for moving and moaning.

He slowly began to move within her. First small movements designed to torment. Finally, his own need made him thrust harder and deeper. His grip on her hips was hard enough to bruise, but she didn't mind. The pleasure by far outweighed any pain.

The urge to move against him and to moan almost undid her. She bit her lip to the point of drawing blood. The smell made him even more frenzied. As she neared her climax for the third time that night, suddenly he stopped moving.

Peeking again over her shoulder, she found him standing stone still eyes closed, as if deeply focused. Darius breathed in deep, trying to calm himself. His release was coming and it would be apocalyptic in pleasure. He knew this, yet he schooled himself to wait. _Good things come to those who wait, but damn it if waiting aint a bitch. _

The thought helped calm him, and he smiled at her as he opened his eyes. Slowly he slipped out of her and backed away. The sensation stole her breath, and a frown marred her brow. He just continued to smile and turned around.

Aphrodite tried to stifle the whimper that she felt. She was restless. Her knuckles were white as she waited. She was so close. She needed him back giving her the release her body now clamored for. This was the real punishment. He had her wanting and so close to the edge, teetering but not able to fall.

She stood up and finally turned to him. She whimpered trying to get his attention. He still stayed turned, his smile hidden from her. Her punishment was almost complete. He waited another second before turning around, his face blank. Strolling casually back to the couch he laid down leaving her watching him.

She whimpered again. Her own hand sliding down to try and give herself release. She pouted. He wasn't going to give it to her, she would get it herself. Darius just smiled and proceeded to slide his hand down his own body and grasped his erection. As her finger dipped into her core, rubbing vigorously, he stroked himself languidly. For every rub and dip of her fingers, she watched him stroke himself, his hand doing the exactly motion she wished she could do with her body. The faster she plunged the faster he stroked.

Finally she moaned to him. Her fingers weren't giving her the release she desperately needed now. She physically felt jittery. She was so close, yet he wasn't giving it to her. She pouted at him again. "Darius…."

"Hmmm…?" His eyes never left her, her hand still fingering herself, his still stroking. He prayed she was ready to give in, because he was slowly killing himself here. He wanted her just as badly. Seeing her wet and wanting was enough to drive a normal man insane, even more so one who had felt that sweet heaven.

She remained silently. Her hand continuously stimulating herself. She was up to 3 fingers now. None seem to fill the ache he left. He watched with an amused smile. With a sigh, he finally spoke, "Beg…"

The word struck a chord with Aphrodite. So this was his game. He wanted her to beg him. With a smile, she walked over to the couch and looked down at him.

"On my knees or is standing okay too?"

The sweetness of her voice caused him to shiver, something not unnoticed by Aphrodite. He eyed her up and down, from the rosy tips of her nipples to the hand still touching herself, albeit just laying there not really trying anymore.

"Knees, and quickly…"

Aphrodite sank to her knees and but on her best puppy dog eyes. Her lower lip jutted out, trembling for effect.

"Please…"

"Please what?" Darius smiled, he was so close to achieving victory. It felt good, but not as good as it was going to feel in a second once she begged him for release. Release they both would get, and he would show her who is making who do what, when, where, and how.

"Please…." Leaning closer she whispered in his ear. "Fuck me…"

The dirty words caused Darius to growl. Grabbing her quickly and roughly by the arms, he slammed her down on his erection. The penetration caught Aphrodite's breath. The pain melted into pleasure as he bucked against her, his movements wild and untamed. Aphrodite clung to him, riding his thrusts moaning wildly.

Three thrusts later, both climaxed. However, Darius kept bucking and Aphrodite clung to him, in the throws unable to do more than whimper. Finding his release wasn't enough, he need to make her his. He climaxed again after a few more thrusts grabbing her and holding her tightly against his chest.

Darius laid there in amazement. His eyes were closed, completely oblivious to the world around him. A smile was permanently plastered on his face. A contented sigh passed his lips.

Movement on his chest reminded him of the human girl, his love, for yes her was crazy about her If his actions hadn't been a dead giveaway. She was shaking. Concerned, he pushed her up and tried to see her face. Expecting tears, he was shocked to see a wicked smile and laughter coming from Aphrodite.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked with a small smile.

"I told you this time I would be on top."

Both laughed until they cried. She had been right. Soon after he tucked her in next to his chest. Both drifted off to sleep not bothering with clothes or blankets.


End file.
